Le petit triton
by Lilisu
Summary: Ichigo est un triton. Jeune, beau, intelligent, il a tout pour lui (même une queue). Seulement, quand son cœur est fauché par un prince, il abandonne tout pour le rejoindre, au risque de se faire arnaquer par un sorcier aussi sexy qu'agaçant... UA
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour ! Ça fait un bail hein ? Je dois dire que j'ai plein plein plein de fics en cours et que je ne gère pas du tout. Hé ouais, y en a qui ne sont pas doués. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic ! Originellement, dans mon esprit, c'était un OS, mais vu qu'il fait dans les trente pages, je me suis dit que coupés en trois, ce serait peut-être moins indigeste… Voilà voilà._

 _Bonne lectuuuure ! (fait coucou, étalée sur un rocher, la peau brûlée au troisième degré)_

 _PS : Ne frappez pas mon bêta (mon grand ami Neyel) si vous trouvez des fautes, il n'a pas corrigé cet OS, vu que je voulais garder la surprise pour tout le monde…_

* * *

 **Le Petit Triton**

 _ **Première partie**_

Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps, vivait un jeune prince nommé Ichigo. Ce prince n'était pas comme les autres. Ou plutôt, il paraissait normal de la tête au bassin, et était même très séduisant d'après certaines personnes, mais à partir des hanches il n'était plus humain.

Comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, le prince Ichigo était un triton, c'est-à-dire le pendant masculin des sirènes qui peuplent les légendes des marins. Il avait de beaux et longs cheveux roux aussi flamboyants qu'un coucher de soleil et de magnifiques yeux d'un brun de miel. Il bénéficiait d'une musculature fine mais solide et une queue de poisson de la même teinte bleutée que le ciel nocturne. Elle était à la fois souple et forte, capable de brasser l'eau à une vitesse vertigineuse ou de repousser n'importe quel prédateur sous-marin. Ses longs doigts fins étaient reliés par des membranes douces et solides, et des striures invisibles pour un œil non exercé sillonnaient ses flancs, assurant ainsi l'extraction de l'oxygène quand il se trouvait immergé. De plus petites nageoires (qui restaient cependant aussi solides que les cheveux de l'auteur, et ce n'est pas peu dire) étaient réparties sur le dos et les hanches du jeune homme.

Ah, et il était prince car son père était le roi des océans, mais on s'en fout, donc on continue l'histoire.

Donc, ce prince (Ichigo, au cas où vous n'auriez pas suivi) arpentait en ce moment le fond sablonneux en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil autour de lui, comme s'il se sentait suivi. Après quelques kilomètres d'une nage rapide et fluide, il arriva enfin à son but : un genre de grotte sous-marine pour ainsi dire assez immonde, selon le magazine de mode et d'intérieur de ses amies sirènes. Ichigo hésita un moment et, jugeant qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, s'engagea dans l'anfractuosité.

La caverne était…moche à souhait, tout comme l'extérieur le suggérait. Le prince de la poiscaille arriva dans une première salle faiblement éclairée par une lueur verdâtre sortie d'on ne sait où (des murs ?) et des plantes aquatiques s'accrochaient désespérément aux bras et aux nageoires d'Ichigo comme pour le dissuader de continuer. Mais les plantes ne pensent pas, pas vrai ? Le rouquin prit son courage à deux mains palmées et continua son chemin. Une deuxième salle, beaucoup plus grande cette fois, s'ouvrit à lui. Dès qu'il y pénétra, une bande de poissons hideux provenant sans doute des basses profondeurs lui sauta littéralement dessus pour lui coller la frousse de sa vie et l'entraîner dans un genre de sarabande ridicule et très embarrassante. La pseudo-danse dura une ou deux minutes pendant lesquelles Ichigo souhaita mourir et être mangé par des humains. Puis une voix forte retentit.

-Et voilà le grrrrand, le magnifique… Grrrrrimmjooooow Jagger…merde !

Ichigo entendit plus qu'il ne vit un gros bruit d'objets qui tombent, puis quelques jurons.

-Hé, les gars, arrêtez votre bordel, c'est le prince ! reprit la voix dudit Grimmjow.

Aussitôt les monstres marins s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens sous le soupir de soulagement d'Ichigo. Le prince put enfin voir son interlocuteur et tomba sur le mec le plus excentrique de la Création. Le dessus recevait aisément la note "miamioum": un corps musclé et sans doute sculpté par la Déesse elle-même, des abdos à faire sourire Kenpachi, le chef de la garde du palais où vivait la famille royale, des yeux bleu lagon et des cheveux à peine plus clairs et un peu en pétard à cause de l'eau. Une très fine ligne d'écailles vertes soulignait ses prunelles, ce qui renforçait son côté sexy. Le bas, par contre, était un peu rebutant. A partir de la taille, le corps de Grimmjow se découpait en d'innombrables tentacules foncés mouchetés de blanc pur qui s'enroulaient et se déroulaient nerveusement. Ichigo aurait eu bien du mal à juger la beauté globale du triton contre-nature qui lui faisait face.

En plus, le bleuté essayait vainement de cacher un genre de cape en fibres végétales sous un divan à l'aspect rocailleux. Et il portait encore un genre de coiffe colorée sur la tête, un énième truc immonde qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans un tiroir. Ce mec n'avait aucun sens de l'esthétique.

Voyant l'air impatient d'Ichigo, son hôte tenta de reprendre son sérieux. Pas facile quand on vient de se faire prendre à se déguiser en gourou maléfique. Par un prince en plus.

-Hrm, salut bro, baragouina-t-il en envisageant de plus en plus sérieusement de lui faire perdre la mémoire.

-Bonjour, fit un Ichigo un peu méfiant. On m'a dit qu'un puissant sorcier vivait ici…

Oulah. Vu sa tête, il devait penser qu'il s'était trompé de maison.

-En effet, je suis le plus puissant sorcier que tu trouveras dans les sept mers. Je m'appelle Grimmjow.

-J'avais cru comprendre, "Grimmjow Jaggermerde", persiffla Ichigo en tressaillant légèrement du coin de la bouche.

Le puissant sorcier rougit comme une brique et donna un nouveau coup de pseudopode dans la cape ridicule qui dépassait toujours de sa cachette.

-Roooh, ça va, si on peut plus rigoler…

-Je suis venu car j'ai besoin de votre aide, déclara le prince, décidant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps avec le pseudo-sorcier.

-Je t'écoute, bro, répondit Grimmjow en prenant un air sérieux.

-Voilà, en fait, j'aurais besoin de…de devenir humain. Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça.

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Il se nettoya les conduits auditifs, histoire de s'assurer qu'il avait mal compris.

-Devenir un quoi ?

-Un humain, reprit Ichigo plus posément.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi, ton Altesse?

Ce fut au tour de son Altesse de rougir.

-Ok, je vais vous raconter depuis le début. En fait, un soir, je suis monté à la surface à l'insu de mon père et j'ai vu un bateau avec à son bord…

-Ouaiiis…?

-Un prince, termina le jeune homme de plus en plus rouge.

-Argh. Coup de foudre ?

-Coup de foudre.

-Et heu…il ressemble à quoi, ce prince?

 _"Histoire que je sache un peu qui je dois buter"_ pensa Grimmjow, un poil jaloux.

-Hé bien, il a les cheveux noirs, des drôles de trucs brillants sur son nez et les yeux bleus. Un des hommes à bord a dit qu'il était le prince Uryuu.

-Hum, c'est pas le petit cré…le prince héritier du royaume de la côte la plus proche ? Donc c'est pour être avec ce type que tu veux devenir bipède ? Quelle idée… soupira Grimmjow en admirant les bulles que sa respiration produisait d'un air pensif.

-Mais il est intelligent, habile et il est tellement sexy ! s'exclama Ichigo, les yeux brillants.

-Et tu crois qu'il t'aimerait s'il savait que tu es moitié poisson ?

-B-Bien sûr que oui ! Il est la gentillesse même !

Grimmjow leva les yeux au plafond tout en marmonnant un truc inaudible et entra le nom de son désormais rival dans sa super boule de cristal équipée du Wifi, du câble et j'en passe et des meilleures. Il tomba sur les infos de dix heures, où le prince Uryuu Ishida balançait une bouteille de mousseux qui coûtait sûrement le PIB d'un pays d'Afrique sur un yacht immaculé.

-Mouais, grommela le sorcier. 'Spèce de gaspilleur…

-Bon, vous pouvez m'aider oui ou merde? s'impatienta son visiteur.

-Ouais, bien sûr, mais…t'es sûr que tu veux sacrifier tes nageoires pour ce type?

-Ouiiii, s'énerva Ichigo.

-Bon, c'est tes affaires après tout.

 _Même si ça m'emmerde grave,_ pensa Grimmjow.

-Je vais t'aider, par contre, il faudra payer.

-J'ai pas d'argent, dit aussitôt Ichigo.

-Même pas un bijou, un truc plus ou moins précieux?

-Nope.

-Bordel, ces jeunes… Bon, va falloir que tu paies en nature alors.

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-Alors, tu vas… me donner ton premier baiser, ça devrait suffire.

-Mon premier…? Mais vous êtes malade !

-Allez, fais pas de manières, ton Altesse, sinon tu pourras toujours aller séduire ton binoclard en rampant comme une vieille limace chauve. Et je précise que les grains de sable sur la peau, c'est pas le must.

Le prince serra les poings, puis jugea qu'il pouvait bien sacrifier quelque chose pour son grand amour. Et puis, un baiser de rien du tout, ce n'était pas si cher en fin de compte. Il aurait quand même dû penser à prendre de l'argent, cela dit. Le rouquin s'approcha de l'homme-pieuvre avec hésitation et posa sa bouche sur celle du sorcier, qui préféra ne pas pousser le bouchon jusqu'à lui demander un french kiss. (vous savez, ce truc avec la langue, là…)

Le prince, quand à lui, n'avait pas pensé que cet opportuniste de magicien avait des lèvres aussi douces. Il s'écarta après quelques secondes et rougit encore plus qu'auparavant.

Grimmjow, lui, resta songeur un court instant et décida de se mettre au travail.

-Edrad, Il Forte, ramenez-moi des algues rouges et deux oursins vivants, et fissa ! Shawlong, le ballon en cristal, lança-t-il.

Aussitôt trois des créatures marines qui lui servaient de compagnons ou d'esclaves (c'est au choix) s'enfoncèrent dans les boyaux de la grotte pour aller chercher les ingrédients demandés par leur patron. Deux minutes plus tard, le bleuté put se lancer dans la préparation qui, Ichigo l'espérait, avait le pouvoir de changer un triton en humain. C'était très impressionnant, en tout cas. Grimmjow jetait les ingrédients dans un genre de chaudron un peu glauque et marmonnait des incantations tout en faisant de drôles de gestes au-dessus de son élixir. Des flashes de lumière colorée se dégageaient périodiquement de la marmite et filaient la migraine au jeune prince. Puis tout s'arrêta. Grimmjow remplit le ballon de cristal que lui avait ramené une de ses bestioles avec son mélange et…le vida d'un trait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

-Ben, je bois un tonique pour que mes pouvoirs soient à leur maximum, tu croyais quoi ?

-Heu, rien… ronchonna Ichigo.

-Bon, on va pouvoir passer à la suite. Alors, on va rétrécir ces cheveux, sinon ça va être l'enfer pour les coiffer quand tu seras là en haut, on rajoute des jolies gambettes, des poumons, on vire les nageoires, les branchies et tout ce bordel… mouais, ça devrait marcher.

-Comment ça, ça "devrait" marcher ? s'inquiéta Ichigo.

-Ok, j'y vais !

-Attendez un p… !

-Par le pouvoir de Moi, deviens humain ! déclara bien fort le sorcier bleu en pointant Ichigo du doigt.

Il y eut un genre de minuscule éclair blanc entre eux, puis plus rien. Et pas le moindre changement d'ordre physiologique chez le rouquin.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? attaqua ce dernier, fâché d'avoir dû embrasser le sorcier pour…rien.

Contre toute attente, Grimmjow esquissa un sourire carnassier.

-Maintenant, ton Altesse, tu as une minute pour regagner la surface, sans quoi tu périras noyé et je devrai remplir un tas de paperasse parce qu'on aura retrouvé ton cadavre dans mon salon. Sans compter les frais d'avocat.

-Oh, bordel.

Ichigo fit prestement demi-tour et se rua vers la surface tout en sentant les premiers changements s'opérer.

-Et même pas un merci, bougonna Grimmjow en le voyant disparaître. Quelle éducation !

Le sorcier récupéra ses attributs de gourou maléfique sous son divan et les épousseta inutilement avant de les poser sur un meuble qui passait par là.

-C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc…

* * *

Ichigo maudit ce foutu sorcier, avec ses foutus sorts à retardement et sa foutue caverne au fin fond de l'océan. Ses branchies venaient de se refermer au profit d'une paire de poumons, ce qui était le but premier de son expédition chez ce détraqué sexuel. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore émergé de sa mer natale et qu'il commençait, mine de rien, à ressentir les effets du manque d'oxygène.

Heureusement, ses nageoires répondaient toujours présent et battaient vaillamment pour le propulser hors de l'eau. Quand ses écailles commencèrent à se résorber et que sa nageoire caudale se sépara en deux trucs rosâtres (sûrement ses nouvelles jambes), Ichigo put enfin voir la lumière du soleil percer les flots et remua ses deux nouveaux appendices le plus vite possible. Au bout de quelques secondes horriblement longues, la tête rousse émergea enfin entre les vagues et remua faiblement pour y rester. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il s'intéressa à son environnement et découvrit qu'il n'était pas loin de ce qu'on appelait, dans le jargon humain, une plage. Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et se remit à secouer les jambes pour finir la tête dans l'eau à boire la tasse comme un crétin.

-Bon, comment je fais moi ?

D'ordinaire, ses nageoires lui permettaient de se diriger, mais comment faisaient les humains ? Ces jambes n'étaient pas vraiment pratiques pour nager… Ichigo observa alors ses bras, qui lui semblaient bien vides sans les écailles claires et brillantes qui les couvraient autrefois et les membranes qui reliaient ses doigts pour offrir une meilleure résistance à l'eau.

Le jeune prince réfléchit une demi-seconde et serra les doigts avant de les déposer à la surface de l'eau et de les pousser vers l'arrière. Bon, l'eau ne passait pas. Le rouquin se servit donc de ses bras et de ses jambes pour avancer lentement mais sûrement vers la terre ferme.

Mort d'épuisement, il se laissa tomber sur le sable chaud et ferma les yeux pendant un instant pour se reposer.

Après ce qui lui parut cinq minutes (mais qui était en fait plutôt une heure), des voix lui parvinrent.

-… Sieur ? Tout va bien ?

-Gnnn ? répondit Ichigo en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Deux hommes (des vrais !) l'entouraient, visiblement inquiets. L'un avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et l'air décidément stupide tandis que le deuxième, déjà plus intelligent, possédait des courts cheveux noirs et un sourire apaisant.

-Vous m'entendez monsieur ? Je m'appelle Mizuiro Kojima, et lui c'est Keigo Asano. Il est bête mais c'est un mec bien.

-Hrrr…Hm, désolé. Ichigo Kurosaki, enchanté, bredouilla le prince, peu habitué à parler à l'air libre.

-Que s'est-il passé? Vous avez eu un accident ? questionna Keigo.

-Heu, ouais, mon bateau a coulé. Une sombre histoire de gâteau d'anniversaire et d'homme saoul…

-Oh, fit simplement Mizuiro. Ecoutez, on va vous ramener au château - c'est là qu'on travaille, Keigo et moi. Les naufragé ont toujours bon accueil là-bas, le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs blessures et du choc.

-Le château… C'est le château de qui ? demanda innocemment Ichigo.

-Du prince Uryuu, répondit Keigo avec un sourire crétin. Il a un caractère un peu spécial, mais il est doué pour gouverner, enfin, tous ces trucs de monarque, là…

-D'a-d'accord, balbutia le rouquin.

Mizuiro s'apprêtait à relever le pauvre rouquin quand il constata qu'il était entièrement nu. Très pragmatique, il enleva sa veste et l'offrit au jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir avec quelques grimaces de douleur. Le rouquin regarda curieusement le vêtement, comme s'il ignorait complètement de quoi il s'agissait, ce qui étonna le moins idiot de ses deux sauveurs.

Ichigo, perplexe, se demanda ce qu'il était sensé faire avec ce…truc. C'était chaud, ça sentait comme Mizuiro et ça pesait un peu lourd. Pourquoi ce type lui avait-il donné ça ? Hmmm, le petit brun l'avait retiré de ses épaules, donc…ça se portait peut-être comme une cape ? Ichigo hésita un peu et finit par déposer le long manteau sur ses épaules, remarquant au passage que ses cheveux avaient considérablement raccourci. Puis les deux humains l'attrapèrent sous les bras pour l'aider à se lever. Ichigo, peu habitué à ce qu'on tire ainsi sur ses membres, gémit un peu, puis put soulager la pression en se servant normalement de ses jambes.

Puis un éclair de douleur le renvoya au tapis, lui arrachant quelques larmes au passage.

-Votre jambe est cassée ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Mizuiro en tâtant légèrement les deux nouveaux membres du triton, qui retint une plainte de justesse.

-C'est étrange, ça n'a pas l'air cassé ni même foulé… Il faut qu'on demande à Inoue d'y jeter un œil. En attendant, vaut mieux que vous montiez sur un des chevaux.

Ichigo, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un cheval, acquiesça avec gratitude. Ce foutu sorcier allait entendre parler de lui !

Le court trajet jusqu'à l'énorme bête brune au regard avenant fut une torture pour le prince, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux de pouvoir marcher avec ses propres jambes sur la terre ferme, lui qui en avait rêvé et fantasmé toute sa vie. Une fois le prince installé sur l'animal fort sympathique, le petit groupe se mit en marche vers le château, qui se trouvait juste en haut d'une falaise devant la mer.

Au moins, le naufragé n'aurait pas à exhiber son corps devant tout le village, pensa Mizuiro. Mais quand même, pourquoi avait-il autant hésité devant sa veste ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la cour du palais. Keigo alla chercher le chef de la garde, un certain Kensei, pour qu'il aide Ichigo à rejoindre l'infirmerie. L'homme aux cheveux blancs malgré son apparente jeunesse n'eut aucun mal à porter Ichigo comme une princesse, de sorte qu'il n'eut pas besoin de marcher. il le largua sur un drôle de truc blanc rectangulaire et très confortable, où on lui donna de quoi se vêtir décemment. Le rouquin dut loucher sur l'habillement de Kensei, Keigo et Mizuiro pour savoir quoi mettre à quel endroit, et arriva presque sans peine à s'habiller tout seul comme un grand. Une jeune femme rousse en blouse blanche entra alors dans la pièce, vit Ichigo, rougit devant sa beauté quasiment féérique et entreprit de l'ausculter avec professionnalisme et beaucoup de regards en coin.

-Je ne vois aucune séquelle, et je ne vois pas pourquoi vos jambes vont font tellement souffrir… Oh, suis-je bête, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je suis Inoue Orihime, médecin personnel du prince !

Elle tendit la main droite à Ichigo, qui la regarda sans rien dire. Traversé par un éclair de génie, il tendit la sienne et la jeune femme s'en empara avant de la secouer comme un prunier en souriant exagérément.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, se présenta simplement le triton.

-Enchantée ! Hmm, nous devrions peut-être vous fournir une chaise roulante. Il n'y a rien qui justifie que vous gardiez le lit, après tout. Je vais me pencher sur le problème de vos jambes, aussi…

Keigo revint deux minutes plus tard avec le fauteuil à roulettes, qu'Ichigo regarda avec une répugnance mal dissimulée.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir marcher, s'il vous plaît, argua-t-il. Peut-être que la douleur va passer, après tout.

Orihime resta songeuse un instant, puis accéda à sa requête, sous réserve qu'il prenne la chaise si aucune amélioration n'était visible le soir venu.

Ichigo, au bras du chef de la garde, sortit du lit en étouffant ses cris de douleur et se laissa emmener dans la salle du trône, où il pourrait enfin rencontrer son prince !

Ce dernier était en train d'examiner des dossier, un sourcil levé et l'air un peu hautain quand Ichigo débarqua.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit élégamment le brun à lunettes.

Ichigo faillit mal le prendre.

-Un naufragé, votre Altesse, répondit Kensei.

-Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, votre Altesse, salua le jeune homme en prenant une pose engageante.

Enfin, elle aurait été engageante s'il n'était pas à moitié affalé sur l'argenté, qui le vivait étonnamment bien. Il faut dire aussi qu'il louchait allègrement sur le visage presque féminin de l'ex-triton, un filet de bave discret sur le menton.

Le prince humain fixa le nouveau venu d'un œil critique. Il était indéniablement beau, même très beau, malgré sa chevelure orange comme une carotte. Joli corps, aussi. Mais bon.

-Comment allez-vous, Kurosaki ?

-Heu, bien, merci, répondit Ichigo, un peu pris au dépourvu par cette question.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas vous n'avez plus besoin de résider au palais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…pardon ?

-Je dis, reprit le brun sans se vexer, que vous si vous vous portez assez bien pour pouvoir retourner à votre vie d'avant, rien ne vous retient plus ici.

Hébété devant l'impolitesse de son coup de foudre, Ichigo resta pantois.

-Mais je…

-Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du nombre de naufragés qu'on retrouve sur nos plages ?

-Heu, non.

-Beaucoup. Vous imaginez ce qui se passerait si j'hébergeais tout ce beau monde dans mon château ? Je ne loge que ceux qui travaillent pour moi, monsieur Kurosaki. C'est pas Lampedusa, ici !

Ichigo sentit la colère et la désillusion monter en lui.

Grimmjow avait peut-être raison, en fin de compte.

-Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, votre Altesse. Me renverrez-vous quand même ?

-Oui, assena le monarque.

Bon, Ichigo pouvait comprendre le point de vue de son interlocuteur. Il avait déjà un pays à gérer, il n'allait pas en plus nourrir et loger gratuitement tous les abrutis qui s'échouaient sur ses plages. Bon ne s'écrit pas avec un C. Mais quand même !

-Bien, alors, me permettrez-vous de rester si je vous suis utile?

-Vous tenez à peine debout. En quoi êtes-vous utile ? Avez-vous un don particulier ?

-Je chante très bien.

Bah ouais, les sirènes chantent super-bien, c'est connu !

-Ben inscrivez-vous à The Voice alors, ronchonna le prince. Mais bon, j'avoue qu'un concert gratuit de temps en temps pourrait être motivant pour tous mes employés.

-Merci votre Altesse, s'inclina Ichigo.

-Mais avant, je veux une preuve de votre talent. Chantez.

Le rouquin s'éclaircit la gorge et entonna une chanson qui faisait fureur dans l'océan. En gros ça parlait de fugu, d'une étoile de mer amnésique et d'une néréide amoureuse d'un marin.

La voix du jeune triton s'éleva, claire et pure comme de l'eau de roche, et résonna comme un chœur entre les murs de la salle, qui amplifiaient les sons à merveille. Emporté par sa chanson, Ichigo ne vit pas les courtisans s'arrêter pour l'écouter chanter, et n'entendit pas non plus les oiseaux se taire (Pour une fois. Qu'est-ce que ça gueule ces piafs!) ni Uryuu se redresser sur son trône pour mieux écouter.

Une fois la chanson terminée, le rouquin ouvrit les yeux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la salle. Rien ne bougeait, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, sauf peut-être le cœur d'Ichigo qui battait à tout rompre.

-Hm, je suppose que vous pouvez devenir mon chanteur personnel, trancha Ishida, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-YOUPIIII ! s'exclama Ichigo, fou de joie de pouvoir rester.

Il leva les bras au ciel, manquant d'éborgner Kensei qui lui intima d'un regard de calmer sa joie.

-Maintenant barrez-vous, j'ai du boulot à terminer. Vous viendrez chanter ce soir après le repas. Et qu'on prépare une chambre pour monsieur Kurosaki !

-D'accord ! Merci !

Le triton quitta lentement la pièce entre les bras de Kensei, qui dut retourner travailler et confia son protégé à un de ses hommes, un certain Sado Yasutora. Son nom asiatique était en totale contradiction avec son physique de Mexicain, mais le prince des tho…des sept mers n'y prêta pas attention. Le grand type bronzé lui proposa de lui faire visiter la ville, ce que le jeune homme accepta avec joie. Chad, comme l'avait surnommé le nouveau chanteur de la cour, l'emmena voir les curiosités de la ville et lui paya gentiment son premier repas terrestre. Ichigo découvrit ainsi qu'il pouvait manger de la viande et des légumes, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quand il était un triton.

Il était si heureux qu'il ne sentait presque plus la douleur qui irradiait dans ses jambes à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Quand le soir tomba, Chad escorta le jeune homme jusqu'au palais, où il mangea avec le prince avant de chanter quelques compositions de son répertoire des hits marins 2015. Le public adora sa prestation, même l'ambassadeur mélancolique qui siégeait à côté du prince (un certain Ulquiorra, représentant un lointain pays d'Europe). Le dignitaire brun décidément très pâle accompagna le triton au piano, qu'il jouait presque parfaitement. À eux deux ils déclenchèrent ce qu'on appelle communément un "eargasm" collectif.

Le triton alla se coucher dans sa chambre attitrée, où on lui avait préparé un de ces "lits" si confortables. S'il devait choisir sa découverte terrestre préférée, ce serait sûrement celle-ci.

Ben voyons.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand une odieuse sonnerie retentit dans ses oreilles. Passablement énervé, le prince aux cheveux oranges se releva sur son séant et chercha du regard la source du bruit. Il la trouva en la personne d'un genre d'appareil noir avec des boutons et un genre de chapeau de matador accroché au bout d'un fil torsadé.

Perplexe, il toucha du bout du doigt l'engin bruyant. Rien ne bougea.

Ichigo soupira. Et cette sonnerie qui ne s'arrêtait pas… Indécis, il attrapa le chapeau de matador et le calme revint. Il allait le reposer pour voir si le son reprenait, mais le jeune homme entendit une voix rendue aiguë par le téléphone (car oui, c'était un téléphone) dans le cornet et le porta à son oreille pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-Ah bah quand même ! J'ai fini par croire que je m'étais gouré de numéro ! fit une voix énervée.

-Grimmjow ? Mais comment est-ce possible? Où êtes-vous ?

-Au fond de l'océan, _abruti_. Où veux-tu que je sois ?

-Ben, vu comme ça, on dirait qu'on vous a enfermé dans cette… boîte ?

-Ça s'appelle un téléphone, fils d'andouille. C'est un truc inventé par les humains qui permet de parler à quelqu'un qui se trouve très loin.

-Bordel, ces humains sont ingénieux.

-Tu l'as dit. Je t'appelle de ma boule de cristal, au cas où tu te poserais la question. On m'a installé la ligne il y a un mois, et grâce à toi j'ai pu l'essayer pour la première fois. J'adore ce truc. Et j'ai les chaînes cryptées aussi…

-Bref, coupa Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Hé bien, connaître l'avancement des choses de ton côté, premièrement.

-Oh…ça se passe bien, le prince a accepté que je reste chez lui. Je suis devenu son chanteur personnel ! Y a plus qu'à mettre en place une stratégie de séduction et le tour est joué ! Merci beaucoup pour votre aide !

-Heu…ouais, justement, par rapport à ça… fit la voix hésitante de Grimmjow au bout du fil.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ichigo, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Hé bien, quand tu es venu ce matin, j'ai oublié de te parler d'un minuscule détail.

-C'est-à-dire ? répliqua le rouquin qui sentait venir le coup fourré.

-Ben… en fait, quand tu m'as embrassé et que je t'ai donné tes jambes (qui sont magnifiques, soit dit en passant), nous avons passé un genre de contrat. Un truc magique, qui se fait sans qu'on ait besoin de l'écrire ou de le signer. Un truc tacite, quoi.

-Doooonc…?

-En fait il te reste deux jours pour séduire ton prince.

-…

-Ichigo ?

-QUEEEEUUUUUUUUAAAAHH ? hurla le jeune triton dans le combiné.

-Bordel, mes oreilles !

-Je m'en tape de tes oreilles ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-En fait, le contrat te donne trois jours pour recevoir un baiser d'amour sincère de la part de ton prince. Ce qui fait qu'il t'en reste maintenant deux. Au coucher du soleil, dans deux jours, si tu n'as pas reçu ce baiser, tu redeviendras un triton.

-Mais c'est l'arnaque ! J'vais porter plainte !

-Mais j'y peux rien, moi ! C'est la condition pour pouvoir devenir humain, si tu ne la remplis pas, il est normal que tu redeviennes un triton.

-Mais comment je vais faire…? Je veux rester ici moi !

-Ben, joue à fond sur tes atouts de charme, montre tes seins, bats des cils…

-Je suis pas une foutue sirène !

-Heu, certes. Ah, autre chose.

- _Quoi encore_ ? siffla Ichigo.

-Si tu redeviens un triton après ces trois jours… ben, tu seras à moi. En gros.

-Je serai à toi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je serai, genre, ton esclave ?

-À peu près. Encore une fois, c'est pas ma faute, ce sont les lois de la magie. La magie a toujours un prix.

-J'EMMERDE LA MAGIE !

-Hé, reste poli. Hurler ne sert à rien. Perso, ça ne me gêne pas, mais alors là _pas du tout_ de t'avoir ici, mais franchement, je préférerais que tu sois consentant, vois-tu.

-Ben tiens.

-Nan, je t'assure !

-Mouais… Bon, j'imagine qu'on n'y peut rien. Faut que tu m'aides à séduire ce gars, Grimmjow. Sinon tu pourras toujours te peigner pour que je fasse le ménage dans ta piaule si ça foire !

-Okay, je ferai ce que je peux, râla le sorcier, qui préférait avoir Ichigo pour lui.

Que la vie était injuste.

-Au fait, reprit le rouquin, il y a un problème avec les jambes que tu m'as données. Elles me font souffrir le martyre dès que je les pose quelque part, sauf dans l'eau.

-C'est parce que dans l'eau tu pèses moins lourd. C'est une séquelle de la transformation, ça va passer.

-J'ai l'impression de m'être fait baiser à tous les niveaux dans cette histoire, moi, grommela le jeune homme.

-Je peux pas dire le contraire, confirma Grimmjow. Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais ?

-Si personne ne t'écoute, pourquoi t'as pas une armée de serviteurs ?

-Les poissons que tu as rencontrés sont des gens avec qui j'ai passé des contrats, les autres m'emmerdaient tellement à se plaindre que je les ai changés en krill et offerts à la baleine la plus proche.

-…T'es un vrai sadique ma parole.

-…Et toi t'es con.

-Merci, ça me remonte trop le moral, là.

-Je sais, je suis génial. Allez, va te coucher maintenant.

-Oui papa, se moqua Ichigo avant de reposer soigneusement le combiné sur l'appareil.

Le rouquin retourna se coucher et donna des coups de poings rageurs à son oreiller avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, mort de fatigue après sa journée.

 **Dans le prochain épisode :** _Ulquiorra se prend pour une descente de lit, Grimmjow s'incruste à une Beach Party, Uryuu se paie la honte de sa vie et Ichigo sauve encore le monde entre deux chansons à la Disney..._

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Vous avez tous cru que ça se passerait à l'époque des calèches et des jolies robes, hein ? Avouez !_

 _NDA : J'espère que vous avez aimé, et vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, merci merci !_

 _(ou comment tenter de manipuler les gens avec de la politesse)_

 _(en général ça marche pas)_

 _(Mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut la compagnie ! Bien dormi ?_

 _Voilà le tant attendu (y en a qui se prennent pas pour de la merde ici) chapitre 2 ! Enfin, la partie 2, dirons-nous._

 _ **Au fait. J'ai oublié (telle la grosse anguille verte que je suis) de préciser dans la Partie 1 que les PERSONNAGES SERAIENT OOC. Donc, il est possible qu'Uryuu danse la macarena à poil avec Ulquiorra sur le corps nu et bâillonné d'Ichigo tripoté en même temps par les tentacules pervers de Grimmjow, le détraqué sexuel des mers. Donc, quoiqu'il arrive, ne faites pas d'arrêt cardiaque, je m'en voudrais horriblement. Vous voilà prévenus.**_

 _Je remercie comme toujours tous les reviewers et les followers,_ _dont une qui m'a tellement fait rigoler que j'ai pleuré pendant cinq bonnes minutes, elle se reconnaîtra._

* * *

 _ **Seconde partie**_

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo put poser le pied par terre et s'habiller tout seul sans hurler de douleur. Comme l'avait prédit Grimmjow, la crise était passée. Il ne restait qu'un léger élancement dans ses chevilles, comme une gêne perpétuelle, mais Ichigo préférait ça au calvaire de la veille. Il se sentait prêt à danser une gigue.

Enfin, peut-être pas.

Il descendit tout seul le grand escalier qui menait à la salle à manger et croisa Kensei, qui voulait l'escorter jusqu'à la table en pensant que ses jambes le faisaient encore souffrir.

-Je vais mieux, merci ! gazouilla le triton en reprenant sa route.

-Je m'en vais le dire à Inoue, dans ce cas, sourit le chef de la garde.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre dévouement, capitaine !

L'argenté le salua et partit vers l'infirmerie. Ichigo, lui, continua son chemin et rejoignit la table où le prince prenait son petit déjeuner. Ishida, pas dupe, comprit immédiatement que le rouquin avait en tête de manger avec lui, à sa table. C'était son employé, pas sa femme, sa place était aux cuisines que diable ! D'un autre côté, le naufragé bénéficiait d'un physique plus qu'avantageux et le prince aimait les jolies choses. Il pouvait donc supporter ce mec à sa table, juste pour aujourd'hui. Ce serait une mesure temporaire, voilà tout.

Ichigo faillit changer d'avis en voyant le regard froid de son coup de foudre, mais il prit son courage à deux mains, pensa à l'horrible caverne de Grimmjow et prit place avant de s'emparer d'un petit pain. Comme il ignorait qu'on pouvait le couper en deux pour le garnir de confiture à la fraise, il le mangea avec toute la grâce dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Les sirènes étaient beaucoup plus sauvages que les humains, après tout elles devaient attraper elles mêmes leur dîner et le manger rapidement afin de ne pas se le faire dérober. Voilà qui laissait peu de place à l'étiquette.

Sous le regard atterré d'Uryuu, Ichigo termina son pain, puis humecta son doigt pour ramasser toutes les miettes et les engloutir comme un gosse de trois ans. Puis son regard affamé se dirigea vers une pile de pancakes dégoulinante de sirop d'érable. Le rouquin posa un doigt hésitant à la surface de la substance sucrée et le porta à sa bouche, fronçant le nez quand il en sentit le goût. Mais les pancakes lui faisaient vraiment envie… Il décida de prendre le dernier de la pile, celui qui se trouvait tout en dessous. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pile était étalée comme une crêpe (hihi) sur la table et Ichigo, heureux, put manger son pancake sans sirop.

Grimmjow, à quelques kilomètres de là, se cogna la tête contre un mur en se retenant de rigoler.

Ishida, lui, commença à se demander où avait été élevé son chanteur attitré.

La suite du petit déjeuner se déroula à peu près de la même façon, car Uryuu n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à Ichigo comment une personne vivant dans un château devait se conduire. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau, livrant le passage à Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'ambassadeur d'Espagne. Comment un Espagnol pouvait être aussi pâle, Ishida ne se l'expliquait pas.

-Bonjour messieurs. Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, j'étais en train d'envoyer un mail à mon roi, commenta l'émo.

-Bonjour ! s'exclama Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

-Monsieur, salua Ishida.

Le petit brun s'installa et jeta un œil amusé à Ichigo qui essayait de couper une tranche de jambon avec ses dents avant d'entreprendre de lui montrer comment on se servait des couverts. Le prince Uryuu termina son petit déjeuner avec un haussement de sourcil continuel face au comportement inhabituel de son invité de marque. D'habitude il se contentait de le suivre et de discuter posément avec lui de sujets politiques ou économiques, et là, il …apprenait à un homme immature à manger normalement. Et vu sa tête, ça lui faisait plaisir. Bon sang, cet Ichigo allait-il donc se mettre tout son palais dans la poche ? Inoue et Kensei bavaient déjà sur lui, mais si l'ambassadeur s'y mettait…

Il attendit patiemment qu'Ulquiorra ait terminé son petit déjeuner (ce qu'il fit en discutant aimablement avec ce satané rouquin) et l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau pour régler une affaire en suspens à propos des relations commerciales entre les deux pays.

-Ichigo, viendrez-vous avec nous ? demanda Ulquiorra.

-C'est mon chanteur, pas mon ministre de l'Economie. Je suis sûr qu'il a autre chose à faire, trancha Ishida.

Mais Ichigo ne le laisserait pas lui échapper aussi facilement. Il aurait du mal à séduire son prince s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout du château.

-En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup… commença-t-il.

Ulquiorra n'en attendit pas plus et le prit par le bras pour qu'il les suive jusqu'à la salle de travail du prince, qui entamait ses phalanges à grands coups de dents.

Au fin fond de la mer, Grimmjow ricana. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ensorceler qui que ce soit pour permettre à Ichigo de suivre son crétin de prince… Ce gamin était plus doué qu'il le pensait.

Dans le bureau, les deux bruns discutaient avec verve des nouveaux accords commerciaux pendant qu'Ichigo explorait l'immense bibliothèque du prince. Il y avait plein de livres super intéressants là-dedans ! Les romans, documents, encyclopédies et contes de fées se côtoyaient dans un ordre impossible à comprendre pour le jeune triton. Il retira quelques livres des rayonnages pour en lire les résumés et faillit interrompre les deux politiciens pour demander s'il pouvait en emprunter. Mais bon, le prince ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup, alors si en plus il le dérangeait dans son travail…

Le rouquin vit alors un très gros livre ancien à la couverture en cuir rouge et essaya de le sortir du rayon.

-Non, pas celui-là ! hurla alors Uryuu, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil depuis le début.

Trop tard, le vieux bouquin bascula entre les mains du jeune homme, et les murs de livres se séparèrent, révélant une pièce secrète. Des leds s'allumèrent automatiquement dans la chambre secrète et un Ichigo fasciné découvrit des rangées de robes élégantes en soie, en satin, en froufrous, en dentelle, en cachemire… Des tas et des tas de toilettes étaient rangées là, attendant d'être portées.

Ulquiorra, subitement très intéressé, s'avança dans la salle tandis qu'Ishida hésitait entre verser toutes les larmes de son corps et faire assassiner les deux témoins. Discrètement bien sûr.

-C'est votre collection personnelle? persiffla l'ambassadeur.

-Ce sont les robes de ma défunte mère, se justifia le prince, rouge comme une tomate.

-Votre mère portait des ficelles? s'étonna Ichigo en sortant d'on ne sait où une poignée de strings plus affriolants les uns que les autres. Ça se met comment ces trucs?

Ulquiorra ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire à la plus grande perplexité d'Ichigo.

Ishida, lui, aurait voulu disparaître. Comment ce type pouvait-il lui coller la honte de sa vie avec sa tronche d'innocent ? Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

-À en croire ce set de couture, le prince Uryuu a un hobby très manuel, fit Ulquiorra en essuyant une larme de joie et en tapotant l'épaule d'Ichigo avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! s'insurgea Ishida.

Il récupéra les strings, les balança dans la pièce et referma le passage secret, plus honteux que jamais. Puis il alla se rasseoir et invita d'une œillade peu amène les deux autres à en faire de même, surtout Ichigo, histoire qu'il arrête de fouiner partout.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Les lèvres d'Ulquiorra frémissaient toujours, Ishida serrait et desserrait les poings, et Ichigo avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-…J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer, finit-il par déclarer.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, s'esclaffa le petit brun, qui décidément appréciait beaucoup le chanteur.

Uryuu se pinça l'arête du nez, mort de honte.

-Il va sans dire que vous n'avez rien vu, tous les deux, cracha-t-il, menaçant.

-Bah, si, j'ai vu un truc, assena Ichigo, fatigué qu'on le prenne pour un con.

-He bien oubliez-le !

-Je ne suis pas un foutu poisson rouge !

-Ce que veut dire le prince, Ichigo, c'est que nous ne devons parler à personne de ce que nous venons de voir.

-Ah? D'accord, Ulquiorra.

-Et toi, là, continua le prince en pointant le rouquin du doigt. Tu ne touches plus à rien, compris ?

-Oui, oui…ronchonna le triton.

-Que diriez-vous d'une promenade en ville, histoire de nous détendre un peu, tous les trois ? proposa Ulquiorra.

-Va pour une promenade, grommela Ishida.

Au moins, ce crétin de roux n'irait plus fouiller dans ses affaires.

Il fit préparer une voiture et les trois hommes purent se rendre en ville pour visiter un peu. Faire le tour des rues piétonnes avec Ichigo s'avéra plus intéressant que prévu, car l'ex-triton était d'une curiosité maladive. Et puis, il n'avait pas pu profiter de sa balade avec Sado la veille à cause de la douleur dans les jambes.

Ainsi, il colla son nez contre toutes les vitrines qu'il voyait et passait plusieurs fois devant les portes automatiques pour "vérifier qu'elles s'ouvraient toujours". Si Ulquiorra avait décidé de s'amuser de son comportement, Ishida, lui, restait boudeur. En plus, tout le monde le reconnaissait et lui faisait des coucous horripilants ou lui demandait des autographes, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Et ce crétin de rouquin qui attirait l'attention sur eux ! Heureusement, Kensei, qui leur avait servi de chauffeur, écartait les curieux trop collants et les couvrait de son ombre protectrice. L'ambassadeur, qui avait remarqué qu'Ichigo s'était arrêté plus longtemps devant une échoppe, s'approcha du jeune homme pour regarder ce qui l'intéressait tant. En fait, l'ex-triton lorgnait un collier très simple, avec un lacet de cuir et un pendentif en acier en forme de lion.

-Dis, c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Heu, un lion. Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

-Non, c'est joli en tout cas.

-En vrai ils sont encore plus beaux.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien en avoir un !

-Ce ne serait pas sage, ils sont très dangereux, expliqua patiemment Ulquiorra.

Ichigo se remit à sa contemplation et le petit brun prit la décision de lui acheter le collier. Bizarrement, il avait tout de suite pris le jeune homme en affection, dès l'instant où il avait commencé à chanter le soir précédent. Et plus il passait du temps avec lui, plus il l'appréciait. Qui ne l'aimerait pas, après tout ? L'ambassadeur sortit son portefeuille et paya son cadeau au rouquin, qui n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-Merci Ulquiorra ! Je t'adore ! s'exclama le triton en refermant le bijou autour de son cou.

-Je t'en prie, répondit paisiblement le jeune homme.

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini avec votre scène dégoulinante, vous pourrez peut-être chercher un moyen de nous sortir de ce merdier ! s'incrusta Uryuu.

Après un coup d'œil, les deux autres se rendirent compte du problème. La foule amassée autour d'eux devenait de plus en plus imposante, et Kensei commençait à fatiguer. Impossible de creuser un passage dans un groupe aussi dense… Ils étaient bel et bien bloqués.

Ah, et Ulquiorra avait repris sa tronche habituelle, c'est-à-dire impassible, signe qu'il était inquiet.

Alors Ichigo chanta. Il entonna un hymne souvent interprété à la cour du Roi son père, d'abord à voix basse, puis de plus en plus fort, faisant taire la foule à mesure que sa voix s'élevait. Il fendit alors la masse de personnes comme si elle n'existait pas, entraînant les trois hommes stupéfaits derrière lui. Les villageois, hypnotisés par sa voix, le laissèrent faire, le suivant simplement des yeux au fil de sa progression. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la voiture, où ils furent enfin à l'abri, Ichigo cessa de chanter et résista vaillamment à l'envie de se jeter dans la foule comme les stars du rock. Il rêvait de faire ça depuis l'enfance…

-Désolé les gars, soupira-t-il quand la limousine s'éloigna de cet endroit de l'agglomération.

Un peu plus tard, le petit groupe s'arrêta sur les quais pour admirer la mer. Ulquiorra et Uryuu partirent dans une grande conversation sur la pêche pratiquée dans le port, et Ichigo, distrait, commença à regarder dans le vide.

-Psssst ! Psssssssssst ! fit soudain une voix.

Pas de réaction notable.

-Bordel, Ichi, c'est à toi que ça cause ! continua la voix un poil agacée.

Le rouquin se retourna enfin et vit quelques mètres plus bas, caché par la digue, nul autre que Grimmjow.

-Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? mima l'ex-triton en ouvrant exagérément la bouche pour ne pas être entendu par ses compagnons de route.

-Je dois te parler ! Ramène tes couilles par ici !

Ichigo vérifia que personne ne le regardait et s'esquiva en silence. Il trouva un endroit où un gros tas de rochers permettait d'atteindre la mer sans se ratatiner et entreprit de tout descendre avec précaution. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver à la hauteur de l'homme-pieuvre. Le jeune homme prit donc place sur un rocher et écouta ce que le sorcier avait à lui dire.

-Bon, tout d'abord, comment ça se passe ?

-Pfff, ça n'avance pas du tout, il me considère comme un sale gamin qui n'arrête pas de faire des conneries, grommela Ichigo. En même temps, je ne peux pas lui donner tort. Oh ! Et l'ambassadeur Schiffer m'a offert ça, t'as vu? C'est joli !

Grimmjow jeta un œil critique au collier que lui montrait le rouquin et fit la grimace.

-Mouais, pas moche. Justement, en parlant de lui, je sais pourquoi il est aussi gentil avec toi. En temps normal il est juste déprimé et flippant.

-Ah ?

-C'est assez simple en fait. Tu l'as ensorcelé, comme tu as ensorcelé ces gens pour qu'ils vous laissent passer.

-Dis donc, arrête un peu de m'espionner ! plaisanta Ichigo.

-Rooh, c'est pour voir si je peux t'aider !

-Je rigolais, le prends pas comme ça ! Bon, tu disais quoi à propos d'ensorcellement ?

-Quand tu as chanté, le premier soir, tu as plongé tout le monde dans un état semi-hypnotique. En gros, tout le monde t'aime depuis ce soir-là.

-Quoi ? C'est à cause de mon chant ? Ils ne m'aiment pas en vrai ? se lamenta le rouquin.

-Bien sûr que si, gros idiot. Ils t'aiment sincèrement, mais ton chant a agi comme un genre de déclic sur eux. Il a amplifié leur affection à ton égard, en quelque sorte.

-Heu, donc Ulquiorra m'aime bien en vrai, mais pas autant que ça ?

-Disons que si tu n'avais pas chanté devant lui, il t'aimerait bien, mais sans plus. Connaissant le personnage, il ne le montrerait même pas, il aurait encore sa tronche d'émo écorché vif. Quel loser, ce mec, sérieux !

-Okay. Mais si ça ne marche pas sur le prince, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas du tout alors ? Je suis foutu, foutu, foutu…

-Il est sans doute plus fort psychologiquement, donc le chant des sirènes l'atteint moins que les autres. Après tout, il a dû suivre un entraînement pour contrôler ses émotions en public, après tout c'est un prince. Ça a dû faire barrière contre ton charme. Ou alors il est anormal. Je penche pour son anormalité.

-Donc je dois suivre la méthode traditionnelle.

-Exactement, confirma Grimmjow en pestant contre ses cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-J'y arriverai jamais, ce mec est aussi froid qu'un paquet de petits pois surgelés ! La seule fois où j'ai vu son visage se réchauffer, c'est quand je lui ai foutu la honte de sa vie avec sa couture !

-Ouais, d'ailleurs j'ai bien rigolé. Hmmmm… J'ai peut-être un plan. Propose-leur une séance de baignade dans la mer, je m'occupe du reste. Il ne te restera qu'à saisir l'occasion.

-Heu, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?

-Ichigo ? Où es-tu ? fit la voix d'Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow disparut sous la surface au moment où l'ambassadeur se penchait pour regarder en contrebas.

-Grimmjow, reviens ! chuchota nerveusement Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que tu vas…?

-Mais enfin, Ichigo, que fais-tu là en bas ? Si tu tombes dans l'eau, tu vas sûrement te noyer ! C'est très profond à cet endroit !

Voyant que le sorcier ne daignerait pas remonter pour lui expliquer son plan, le triton offrit un sourire contrit au petit brun.

-Je voulais voir l'océan… excuse-moi Ulquiorra, je remonte tout de suite !

Le rouquin escalada sans trop de mal le tas de rochers et attrapa la main que l'ambassadeur lui tendait pour remettre pied à terre.

-A l'avenir, préviens-nous avant de disparaître ! le gronda le dignitaire. Je te signale que ta santé est encore précaire, tu devrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds !

-Pardon…

-C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous faire remarquer ? assena le prince. On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Ouais, ouais, répondit son soupirant en grinçant des dents.

Toujours aussi agréable, ce type…

-Au fait, que diriez-vous d'aller à la plage pour nous baigner ? proposa Ichigo avec ses yeux de chien mouillé. Il fait bon, il n'y a pas grand' monde, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Ulquiorra sembla pensif, réfléchissant sérieusement à son offre. Héhéhé, il lui suffisait de convaincre Ulquiorra et l'ambassadeur se chargerait du prince. Ichigo devenait aussi retors que les contrats merdiques de Grimmjow, ghihihihi.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le repas, concéda le petit brun avant de se tourner vers le plus grand. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Bah, au point où on en est, soupira la prince. Muguruma, conduisez-nous à la plage. Il doit y avoir des maillots dans le coffre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes hommes posèrent le pied sur le sable. Ichigo portait un slip de bain rouge, Ulquiorra était en noir, pour changer, et Uryuu en bleu. Bah tiens.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et entrèrent dans l'eau, heureux de décompresser un peu. Quant à Ichigo, il se rongeait les ongles à cause du plan de Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce que ce sorcier incapable mijotait encore ?

La réponse ne tarda pas.

Uryuu, qui nageait tranquillement à l'écart de ses deux invités, se vit soudainement entouré de remous et de grosses bulles assez préoccupantes. Inquiet, il tenta de retourner vers la terre, mais un tentacule énorme s'enroula autour de sa jambe et lui fit faire un petit tour dans les airs.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Les deux autres se tournèrent aussitôt vers la source de ce cri horrible et se figèrent en voyant la scène. Le prince était prisonnier d'un genre de monstre marin aux dimensions gargantuesques qui prenait un malin plaisir à secouer sa proie dans tous les sens. Le pauvre brun commençait lentement mais sûrement à virer au vert.

-Muguruma, un harpon, vite ! réagit Ulquiorra à une vitesse étonnante si on considérait l'étrangeté de la situation.

N'importe qui serait resté les bras ballants à regarder le spectacle comme un con. (Je le sais, je l'ai fait)

Alors que l'argenté courait dans tous les sens pour trouver une arme, Ichigo comprit enfin le plan de Grimmjow. Ce crétin comptait sur lui pour faire semblant de vaincre ce monstre et sauver le prince, sans doute pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

 _Il a pété un câble ou quoi ? Comment je fais pour vaincre un truc pareil sans arme ?_

-Raaaah ! ragea le rouquin avant de nager à pleine vitesse vers l'endroit où était le prince malgré les cris d'Ulquiorra.

Il plongea pour tenter d'apercevoir la tête du monstre (ou même Grimmjow, histoire de lui expliquer sa façon de penser), mais le fouillis de tentacules remuants l'empêchait d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, à force de s'approcher sans méfiance, il finit par se prendre un pseudopode dans le ventre et dut remonter à la surface en urgence pour respirer.

-Bordeeeel…

Et ce foutu prince qui continuait de s'égosiller…

-'Tain, il sait pas la fermer ? On dirait un mauvais hentai avec tous ces trucs !

-Ichigo ! Le harpon ! cria soudain Ulquiorra, qui avait gardé une distance raisonnable entre le monstre et lui.

L'ambassadeur lança un genre de long bâton vers lui qui tomba entre les vagues, mais Ichigo s'en empara avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement. L'arme marine faisait deux mètres de long, mais le rouquin savait exactement comment s'en servir. Il allait devoir aller le plus près possible et ne pas manquer son coup. Ah, et ne pas se faire attraper non plus. Le jeune homme replongea donc, esquivant les pseudopodes un peu trop entreprenants et enfonça son arme dans la peau épaisse de la créature, qui rugit à fendre les tympans du triton.

-Bordel, Ichigo, fais gaffe avec ce truc ! Ça fait mal, t'es au courant ? s'exclama la bête en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

-Grimm…jow ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es transformé en cette…chose juste pour t'en prendre à Uryuu !

-C'était le plan, expliqua Grimmjow en reprenant figure humaine, les humains ont du mal à faire la gueule à quelqu'un qui vient de les sauver. 'Chier, tu m'as égratigné tout le torse, p'tit con !

-Bizarrement, j'ai même pas envie de m'excuser, bougonna Ichigo.

Le rouquin se souvint soudain qu'il devait respirer à la surface, sans quoi il mourrait très prochainement et Grimmjow en profita pour lui refiler le prince des tafioles avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs comme un requin à la manque. Le triton se remit donc en route vers la plage, le brun évanoui à force d'avoir été secoué dans tous les sens sous le bras.

-Ichigo ! Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ulquiorra. Le prince…?

-Ouais, on va bien, mais je crois qu'Uryuu a bien fait de ne pas manger avant de venir, héhéhé…hum.

L'ambassadeur soupira de soulagement et aida Ichigo à ramener le prince dans la voiture et lui donna de quoi se sécher.

-Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles, à te précipiter vers ce monstre… bougonna Ulquiorra. Tu l'as tué ?

-Juste blessé. Il a préféré abandonner, grand bien lui fasse. Il faudrait fermer cette plage, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Ichigo et Ulquiorra se rhabillèrent en vitesse et s'apprêtèrent à repartir, direction le palais.

-Aaaaah, ma tête… s'qui s'est passé ? gémit Uryuu en se réveillant sur les sièges arrière.

-Tu as fait mumuse avec un kraken, répondit Ichigo, tout sourire.

-Et Ichigo vous a sauvé, ajouta Kensei.

-Ichigo ? La honte. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me rendre mes fringues ? Je vais être malade…

La voiture rentra finalement au château sous les grincements de dents du triton, énervé par le manque de gratitude de son coup de foudre. Ce mec commençait vraiment à le gaver ! D'un autre côté, il suffisait qu'il lui donne son bisou d'amour sincère (genre Disney) et Grimmjow n'aurait plus aucun droit sur lui. Après, rien ne l'obligerait à rester avec ce crétin de prince jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, pas vrai ? S'il pouvait retrouver ses nageoires, ce serait encore mieux ! Il en avait soupé, du monde terrestre !

Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Orihime avait autorisé le prince à quitter le lit puisqu'il n'avait pas bu la tasse, mais le brun refusait de manger car son estomac protestait encore contre le traitement jaggerjackien. Ce sorcier à deux balles devenait de plus en plus sympathique aux yeux du triton…

Tandis qu'Ichigo et son nouvel ami mangeaient en silence, Uryuu se racla la gorge exagérément, comme s'il devait dire quelque chose d'important et que ça ne passait pas.

-I-Ichigo ?

-Hnn ? répondit le rouquin de très mauvaise foi.

-Mercidmavoirsauvé.

-Heu, quoi ?

-M-merci…de m'avoir sauvé, balbutia le brun en rougissant comme une brique.

-Oh, c'était rien, répliqua le triton en continuant à manger pour cacher son grand sourire.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais pouvoir oublier cette horrible journée, grommela Uryuu.

-Moi aussi, assena Ichigo sur le même ton tout en mâchonnant sa viande.

-Je pense qu'une bonne sieste fera du bien à tout le monde, cet après-midi, fit Ulquiorra d'un air crispé.

-Je confirme, reprit Ichigo. Je suis crevé.

* * *

Ichigo était en train de rêver qu'il envoyait un coup de pied dans les parties de son prince quand sa porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, livrant le passage à une silhouette menue. L'intrus se faufila jusqu'à l'endormi et se hissa sur son lit, ce qui réveilla le rouquin.

-Mgggnnnn ? S'quispass' ?

-Chuut, c'est moi.

-Hein ? Ulquiorra ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Heu, t'es assis sur moi ou je rêve ?

Le brun se figea un instant puis se souleva pour laisser Ichigo respirer.

-Excuse-moi d'entrer comme ça, alors que tu dors, mais… il y a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler.

Pris au dépourvu, Ichigo voulut se redresser, mais son visiteur le bloquait par sa simple présence au dessus de son estomac.

-Heu, je t'écoute.

-Hé bien, c'est compliqué. Pour commencer, je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire avec le prince.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? paniqua Ichigo.

-Depuis que tu l'as vu, hier, tu essaies de le séduire, pas vrai ?

Le rouquin essaya de cacher son soulagement. Il n'avait donc rien découvert sur son côté inhumain…

-Ichigo, il n'est pas de ce bord-là, tu sais ? En plus il est méprisant avec toi, juste parce que tu n'es pas de sang royal, il considère que tu n'es personne. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, mais…

-Mais c'est la vérité. Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais il faut que je persévère. Je suis sûr que j'y arriverai, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire décidé.

-Je ne comprends pas. Il va juste te faire souffrir un peu plus et toi tu continues de lui courir après. Mais Ichigo…moi je ne te ferai jamais subir ça…

Les paroles d'Ulquiorra, sa proximité et ses joues rouges mirent Ichigo mal à l'aise. Où voulait-il en venir exactement ? Bon sang…Ulquiorra pensait-il à lui de cette façon ?!

-Je t'aime, Ichigo… je serais prêt à tout pour être avec toi ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu avec moi en Espagne ? Tu vivrais avec moi au palais du roi, tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, tu ne devrais même pas chanter pour pouvoir rester !

-Ulquiorra, j'aime Uryuu.

A peine Ichigo eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sut que c'était un mensonge. Grimmjow avait raison depuis le départ, en fin de compte. Ce n'était qu'un coup de foudre. Il avait juste entrevu Ishida et s'imaginait déjà l'épouser sans même savoir qui il était vraiment. Le vrai Uryuu n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, était horriblement coincé et le traitait comme de la merde. Il avait troqué ses nageoires contre… rien. Il avait merdé et il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte.

Voyant l'indécision d'Ichigo, le brun se dit qu'il était temps de pousser un peu les choses. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le triton, mais lui mettre la vérité sous le nez, histoire qu'il comprenne qui l'aimait véritablement dans ce château ! Il se pencha vers l'avant pour embrasser les lèvres du rouquin qui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rendit compte de rien.

Au même moment, au fin fond de l'océan, Grimmjow faillit balancer sa boule de cristal avec câble et réseau wifi contre le mur de sa grotte.

-Oh, ça non, mon bonhomme !

Il lança un sort à tout allure et dans la chambre d'Ichigo, l'ambassadeur se prit le gros orteil dans un drap épais et se ratatina sur la descente de lit. Satisfait, le sorcier ricana.

-T'auras intérêt de me remercier de protéger ta vertu de midinette, Ichi ! lança-t-il dans le vide.

Puis il se pencha de nouveau sur sa boule et observa la suite.

-Heu, ça va Ulquiorra ?

-'Me suis pété le nez…

* * *

Il ne se passa pas grand' chose après-midi, ni même le soir : le prince ne sortit pas de son lit et Ulquiorra ne se montra pas non plus, un peu douché par sa chute et ses deux bouts de coton dans le nez. Ichigo passa donc le reste de la journée à jouer avec le chien de la cuisinière dans les couloirs du château. Grimmjow ne l'appela pas, après tout ils n'avaient rien à se dire et ils s'étaient vus le matin même. Le palais n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Les deux bruns ne réapparurent que le soir venu pour manger et Ichigo fut de nouveau tenu de chanter sous le regard outré d'Ulquiorra, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce que le triton pouvait trouver à son rival. Bizarrement, le fait d'avoir la vie sauve grâce à Ichigo semblait avoir ouvert l'esprit d'Uryuu à la magie des sirènes, car il se montra un poil plus gentil que d'accoutumée. Juste un poil, hein. Il complimenta le chanteur et lui sourit même !

Ichigo alla se coucher d'humeur mitigée et s'endormit rapidement, pas vraiment prêt pour son dernier jour de quête.

 **Dans le prochain épisode :** _Ulquiorra se mange presque un coup de poing, Uryuu sociabilise, Grimmjow se vautre, Ichigo s'exprime et le soleil se couche…_

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Reviews ? Ou je ne poste pas la suite, MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAH !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut la compagnie ! Comment va ?_

 _Voici donc (déjà) la suite et fin de mon OS (prétendu OS, en fait). J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à le lire, et que vous apprécierez cette fin ouverte._

 _Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vous m'avez bien fait rigoler ! Et Alamane, tu n'auras pas à me molester pour avoir une suite. Heureux ?_

 _Je vous retrouve en bas !_

 _Bonne lecture ! ~_

* * *

 _ **Troisième partie**_

Le lendemain matin, la fiancée d'Uryuu se pointa à l'improviste.

Ichigo venait à peine de se lever et d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour aérer qu'il remarqua la présence d'un carrosse inconnu dans la cour. Cinq chevaliers l'encadraient et une magnifique jeune femme en descendit avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la grande porte. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, le rouquin se hâta de rejoindre la salle du trône après s'être habillé. Là, il trouva le prince en grande discussion avec la jeune femme tandis qu'Ulquiorra le saluait avec un sourire…triomphant ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Ah, Ichigo, bonjour ! s'exclama Uryuu, un peu trop heureux au goût d'Ichigo. Je vous présente ma fiancée, la princesse Neliel Tu.

Le triton s'inclina devant la nouvelle venue et la dévisagea à la dérobée. Elle était indéniablement belle, avec ses longs cheveux d'un beau vert irréel et ses grands yeux gris enthousiastes. Elle avait un visage de poupée, un corps de rêve, une glorieuse poit…un beau décolleté et le nom d'une famille puissante et riche.

En plus, c'était une femme.

Ichigo sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il ignorait que son coup de foudre était fiancé… En fait, il n'était pas détestable, juste…fidèle. Pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? Sûrement pas.

-Ma chère, voici Ichigo Kurosaki, mon chanteur personnel. Il me sert parfois de garde du corps aussi, s'esclaffa Ishida, qui n'avait rien remarqué. Figurez-vous qu'Ichigo m'a sauvé d'un monstre marin pas plus tard qu'hier !

-He bien ! Vous êtes très courageux ! Merci d'avoir sauvé cet empoté, Mr Kurosaki. Il doit vous donner beaucoup de boulot, ne fut-ce que pour le garder en un seul morceau !

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Non seulement cette femme était belle, mais en plus elle était amusante et pleine d'esprit. Comment pouvait-il espérer rivaliser ? En avait-il seulement envie ?

Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

Il allait devoir se faire à sa nouvelle vie, dans la caverne de Grimmjow…

Bon sang, sa poitrine allait se déchirer…!

…

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, avec son père et ses sœurs.

…

Et ne plus jamais aimer qui que ce soit, aussi.

Il aurait dû écouter Grimmjow, au lieu de se croire plus intelligent que le sorcier.

Ichigo mangea du bout des lèvres, l'appétit coupé par sa défaite. Le pire, c'est qu'il appréciait vraiment Nell. Elle ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fée, avec toutes ses qualités et sa beauté. Ichigo aima beaucoup discuter avec elle des tubes en vogue, et fut heureux de découvrir qu'elle chantait à ses heures perdues. Elle avait la voix d'une sirène.

Déprimé, le triton s'éloigna du couple au moment où ils sortirent se promener dans les jardins et erra dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, inquiétant ses amis humains. L'ambassadeur, plus psychologue qu'il l'aurait cru, ne le suivit pas.

Heureusement pour lui, car le rouquin se sentait d'humeur à frapper quelqu'un, et le regard "je te l'avais bien dit" que ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer le brun l'aurait poussé à bout.

Au bout de quelques heures qu'il passa à hanter le palais, Ichigo réalisa qu'il n'était même pas jaloux du couple. Il était juste dans la merde, et les tourtereaux n'y pouvaient rien, il s'y était mis tout seul.

Son seul espoir résidait maintenant en le peu d'affection que le prince lui portait. Il n'aurait qu'à l'embrasser en espérant que ça marche et regagnerait sa liberté. Puis il passerait un nouveau contrat avec Grimmjow pour redevenir un triton et rentrer à la maison. Mais cette fois il prendrait de quoi payer avec lui, histoire de ne pas devoir sacrifier sa virginité ou les dieux savaient quoi d'autre. Ichigo décida d'aller se promener sur la plage.

Grimmjow l'y attendait déjà.

-Ichi… commença-t-il.

-Je sais, je suis dans la merde, c'est entièrement ma faute, mais là, tu vois, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

Le sorcier garda le silence, et pour une fois qu'il faisait preuve de compréhension, Ichigo n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-J'imagine que je ne peux pas embrasser Ulquiorra à la place ? souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-J'ai vérifié, mais non, le contrat stipule que ça doit être Ishida. Désolé. Et puis, tu passerais ta vie avec Ulquiorra ?

Le rouquin rigola doucement.

-Je ne pense pas. Ni avec Uryuu, d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que ce monde ne veut pas de moi.

-Crois-moi, il y a beaucoup de représentants du peuple des mers qui sont venus me voir, et aucun ne se plaisait vraiment ici. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour la terre, Ichigo.

-Et pourtant tu les aides à s'y rendre, observa le jeune homme.

-C'est vrai. Tu as déjà essayé d'interdire à un gosse de faire quelque chose ? Une fois que tu as le dos tourné, tu peux être sûr qu'il est en train de le faire. Les tritons ne sont pas différents. Au moins, je les surveille pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent l'océan. S'ils n'avaient personne vers qui se tourner, ils se tortureraient l'esprit avec ça sans réaliser à quel point la terre est…décevante.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le grand bienfaiteur des mers, persiffla Ichigo. J'ai un peu de mal à le croire.

-Pourtant c'est vrai ! bougonna Grimmjow. C'est pas parce que j'ai des putains de tentacules que je suis un monstre, nom de… !

-J'ai compris, inutile d'être malpoli. Au fait, d'où te viennent-ils, ces tentacules ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-De mon père. Bien avant que ton peuple ne gouverne l'océan, une ancienne race mi-pieuvre, mi-humaine y vivait. Mon père en était le tout dernier représentant et il s'est marié à une sirène, ce qui m'a permis de survivre. Les sirènes et les tritons résistent mieux à la pollution que nous, vois-tu. Ma mère m'a offert cette protection, et mon père m'a appris la magie.

-Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-Morts tous les deux.

-Oh…je suis désolé Grimmjow.

-Bah, c'était il y a longtemps. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul orphelin ici, pas vrai ? Ta mère a été piégée dans un filet, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

Le silence se fit alors qu'ils observaient tous les deux les vagues qui déferlaient sur la plage et les bateaux de pêche qui revenaient au port.

-Je t'aime bien, Ichigo, tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Tu apprécies toutes les conneries que j'ai faites en arrivant ici ?

-Nan, déjà avant je t'aimais bien. Je t'ai vu la première fois quand mon père m'a amené à la Cour pour aller à l'école. Tu étais dans la classe inférieure, parce que tu es plus jeune d'un an, il me semble. T'étais tellement mignon à cet âge-là…

-Tu parles comme un vieux pervers, au fait.

-Je t'emmerde. Arrête de massacrer l'ambiance, bordel !

-Héhé, désolé, ricana un Ichigo pas du tout sincère. C'était tentant.

-Bref, je disais que tu étais mignon. Maintenant tu l'es un peu moins.

-C'que t'es soupe au lait, Grimm !

-Maintenant, je dirais que tu es canon. Ouais, t'es sexy mec.

-Trop biiiiieeeen, ironisa Ichigo.

-Et on se demande pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à séduire un bête humain… grommela le sorcier. C'que j'essaie de te dire, fils d'andouille, c'est que je t'apprécie depuis que je te connais, voilà. Et maintenant démerde-toi avec ton crétin à lunettes. Bye !

Vexé, le bleuté disparut sous l'eau. Ichigo sourit à pleines dents.

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien, Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo ne réapparut au château que quelques heures après son départ. Il semblait de bien meilleure humeur et dut passer dans les cuisines pour se faire un sandwich au poulet car il avait raté le repas de midi. Nell s'en attrista, car elle aurait voulu continuer à parler de musique et d'art avec lui. Le rouquin s'excusa et la princesse s'apaisa, lui apprenant du même coup qu'une fête aurait lieu le soir même et qu'il était invité à y chanter ses meilleures compositions. Le rouquin accepta de bonne grâce et partit à la recherche d'un costume plus formel que ce qu'il portait habituellement, c'est-à-dire un pantalon en toile et une chemise.

Le triton passa l'après-midi avec le jeune couple et l'ambassadeur, qui le collait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il aurait dû dire texto au brun qu'il ne l'aimait pas et prévoyait de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, mais il n'eut pas le cœur de repousser aussi sèchement l'homme qui avait été si gentil avec lui, même si c'était intéressé. Après tout, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, et Ulquiorra n'avait pas fait exprès de l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Donc inutile de le faire souffrir. Quand Ichigo partirait, il s'y habituerait et finirait par l'oublier, voilà tout.

Pour passer le temps, il alla aider les domestiques à décorer la salle de bal (vu qu'il était nul en cuisine) et fit une course de chaise qui glisse sur le parquet de la pièce avec un garçon d'écurie qui passait par là. Il s'éclata contre un mur, se fit disputer par Inoue, mais il gagna quand même la partie, la chaise de son adversaire ayant dérapé à la moitié du parcours.

Bon, il dut cirer le plancher, mais il avait gagné au moins !

Après une dernière razzia de desserts à la crème dans les cuisines, le triton dut remonter dans sa chambre pour s'habiller décemment pour la soirée.

Ce fut en pénétrant dans la salle de bal qu'Ichigo comprit que tout avait été orchestré depuis longtemps. La venue de la fiancée d'Uryuu, la fête… on n'invitait pas autant de gens en dernière minute, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! La pièce était pleine à craquer de femmes en robes colorées et en hommes vêtus de costumes pareils au sien qui évoluaient dans un bel ensemble au rythme des valses qui s'enchaînaient. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Orihime et Ulquiorra qui discutaient près du buffet (connaissant la rousse, ce n'était même pas étonnant) et passa presque tout son temps avec eux. Neliel dansa avec Uryuu pendant quelque temps, puis vint auprès d'eux pour voir Ichigo tandis que son fiancé allait s'entretenir avec des partenaires commerciaux et des ministres plus ou moins importants. Les quatre amis mangèrent donc plus de petits fours que de raison, se fichant pas mal d'en laisser aux aristocrates pompeux qui constituaient la majorité des invités.

Quelle bande de sales gamins.

Ichigo fixait avec nervosité la couleur du ciel quand Uryuu vint le chercher pour lui demander de leur chanter quelque chose. Le rouquin alla donc se percher sur l'estrade où se trouvait l'orchestre et entonna un air hypnotique, bientôt suivi par les musiciens. Peu à peu, les couples dansants s'arrêtèrent pour écouter le jeune homme et plus un bruit ne retentit dans la salle. Même les serveurs avaient cessé de louvoyer entre les convives pour le regarder. Sa chanson, qui serait sans doute la dernière que les terriens entendraient, parlait de magie et de merveilles. Elle racontait les trois jours qu'Ichigo avait passés sur terre, elle reprenait chaque instant de bonheur et de malheur, elle parlait de l'indifférence d'Uryuu, de ses dons de couturier, de la gentillesse d'Inoue, de la beauté de Nell, de l'amour qu'Ulquiorra lui portait, mais aussi du caractère épineux de Grimmjow et de son royaume sous-marin qui lui manquait, de ses sœurs, de son père, de sa défunte mère… Bien entendu, les paroles étaient compréhensibles uniquement pour les autres sirènes, mais l'émotion qu'y mettait Ichigo prit tout le monde à la gorge, les faisant sourire aux moments joyeux et sangloter lors des coups durs.

Lorsque la mélopée s'arrêta, le triton rouvrit les yeux et regarda le public. Des mouchoirs avaient fleuri un peu partout, mais Ichigo n'en avait cure. Il avait exprimé tout ce qu'il ressentait, et il se sentait déjà mieux. Le rouquin salua gracieusement, puis retourna se perdre dans la foule pour retrouver ses amis.

-Mais comment fais-tu ? s'extasia Orihime en le prenant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Uryuu ne plaisantait pas, quand il parlait de ta voix, souriait Nell. Ah, je me sens toute retournée !

-C'était vraiment magnifique, Ichigo, complimenta Uryuu.

-Magique, je dirais, ajouta Ulquiorra, qui n'avait pas quitté Ichigo des yeux un seul instant. Par contre, connaissant ta haine de la foule, tu devrais sortir, tout le monde vient par ici pour te rencontrer.

Le triton se tourna vers le reste de la salle, qui était effectivement en phase d'approche.

-Uryuu, on va faire un petit tour ? proposa-t-il alors avec un sourire crispé.

Le prince le suivit sans trop de difficulté et ses alliés firent barrage pour qu'il puisse sortir sans être pourchassé par ses fans. Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur la plage pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

Le coucher de soleil.

-Oh, merde, gémit Ichigo.

On voyait encore les trois quarts du soleil, mais il n'avait plus trop le temps de traîner.

-Heu, Uryuu ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai une chose à te demander, ce sera la dernière, je le jure.

-Vas-y ?

-Ce…c'est un peu bizarre, et si je t'explique, tu ne me croiras pas, donc…

-Vas-y, répéta le prince, amusé par son hésitation.

-Je…Est-ce que tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

-Pardon ?!

-S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu aimes Nell, et je respecte ça, mais ça n'a plus rien à voir avec… Raaah, je m'embrouille ! Juste… embrasse-moi, et je t'explique tout après.

Ishida resta un instant perplexe, puis haussa les épaules avant de s'emparer de celles d'Ichigo.

-On dira que c'est pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, soupira-t-il avant d'embrasser le rouquin avec délicatesse.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, et malgré l'expérience du brun et le soin qu'il y mit, Ichigo ne ressentit…rien. Pas de papillons dans l'estomac, pas de frisson de bonheur, rien.

Comme il le pensait depuis maintenant deux jours, il n'aimait pas Uryuu.

Pas comme ça en tout cas.

Les deux hommes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et reculèrent tous les deux d'un pas. Ichigo eut un sourire triste et regarda son ami avec gratitude.

-Merci quand même, dit-il juste au moment où le soleil disparaissait sous la ligne d'horizon.

Ichigo tomba en avant, comme si ses jambes venaient de céder sous son poids. Sous le regard stupéfait du brun, il se mit à se tortiller sur le sol pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements alors que ses jambes se soudaient entre elles et que des branchies se découpaient sur son torse pour le laisser respirer. Sa poitrine se souleva avec difficulté alors que des écailles bleu nuit et argent venaient recouvrir sa queue et ses bras, et que des nageoires blanchâtres se déployaient de ses hanches à la pointe de ce qui était ses pieds quelques secondes auparavant. A force de se retourner sur le sable, le triton s'était empêtré dans ses cheveux roux, qui avaient repoussé dès l'instant où l'astre du jour avait cessé des les éclairer.

-U-Uryuu… De l'eau… fit douloureusement Ichigo, en train de suffoquer.

Au même moment, Grimmjow fit son apparition entre les vagues et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit ce qui se passait. Le prince, hébété, ne réagissait pas.

-Hé ! Remets-le vite dans l'eau ou il va mourir, abruti ! s'écria-t-il.

Ishida écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une seconde créature marine et ce déclic fut suffisant pour le sortir de son état catatonique. Il saisit Ichigo sous les épaules et le hissa à moitié sur son dos avant de se diriger vers la mer, où attendait Grimmjow. Le prince entra dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse, se fichant bien de son costume, et déposa Ichigo en douceur le plus loin qu'il le put. Dès que les branchies du rouquin touchèrent son élément vital, il se remit à respirer normalement, toussant lorsque l'air entra de nouveau dans son organisme.

-Merci… Uryuu, articula-t-il difficilement. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-En même temps, fallait te rapprocher un maximum de l'eau avant de te transformer, gros idiot ! le tança Grimmjow en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne.

-Mais aïeuuh !

-Ichigo…tu m'explique ce qui se passe ou je vais devoir deviner ? fit Uryuu, un poil hésitant.

Le pauvre n'avait toujours pas compris s'il était dans un rêve ou dans la réalité.

-En gros, ce sale gosse ici présent est le prince héritier du roi des océans et a eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de toi, l'humain, répondit Grimmjow avec force froncements de sourcils. Il est donc venu me voir, moi, le plus grand sorcier des mers, pour que je le transforme en humain et qu'il puisse vivre heureux avec toi sur terre et gnagnagna. Il ne disposait que de trois jours pour te séduire et recevoir un baiser d'amour sincère de ta part. Seulement, comme tu ne l'aimes pas, ben il est redevenu un triton. Ballot, hein ? Maintenant tu vas devoir dire à tout le monde que leur chanteur favori est parti.

-Que…mais… Ichigo, tu m'aimes ? Je ne savais pas… Et j'ai été horrible avec toi !

-Je pensais que je t'aimais, en fait. Mais quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans une situation aussi bizarre, Uryuu. Vraiment. Dis à Neliel que je l'aime beaucoup, et que je suis désolé. Enfin, si tu choisis de lui dire la vérité, bien sûr. Même si tu ne le fais pas, dis-lui que je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir. Et dis-le aux domestiques, ils étaient tous très gentils avec moi. Et aussi à Orihime, Kensei, Sado…

-Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je leur dirai que tu es parti retrouver ta famille, pas que tu es un …triton ?

-D'accord, sourit Ichigo, soulagé. Je suis content que malgré tout, on ait pu devenir amis. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous, qui sait ?

-Je l'espère.

Étrangement, Uryuu se sentait…ému ? D'une part, découvrir qu'Ichigo était un triton, une créature de conte de fée, mais qu'en plus il avait été amoureux de lui le faisait se sentir bizarre. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment, mais il se savait heureux d'avoir rencontré le triton, et ça lui suffisait.

-Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage avec Nell ! Au revoir Uryuu !

-Au revoir Ichigo !

Le jeune homme vit les deux créatures marines disparaître sous l'eau et se sentit un peu vide. Mais ça, c'était avant de se rappeler qu'il venait de ruiner son costume de soirée. Il cria un juron pour le principe et fila se changer en vitesse en priant pour que personne ne le voie.

* * *

A peine revenu dans la caverne de Grimmjow, qui ne savait pas trop comment lui parler maintenant qu'il était sa bonniche officielle, Ichigo se rappela d'une chose importante qu'il avait oubliée. Et d'une personne importante, aussi.

-Grimmjow, je peux utiliser ta boule téléphonique s'il te plait ? Faut que je voie quelqu'un.

-Ouaip, suffit de dire le numéro à voix haute, indiqua le sorcier en lui lançant la boule de cristal.

-Merci.

Ichigo composa le numéro de la personne qu'il cherchait et attendit que celle-ci décroche.

-Allo ?

-Ichigo ! Où es-tu passé ? fit la voix inquiète d'Ulquiorra. Le prince a dit que tu étais rentré chez toi, et la princesse est triste parce qu'elle voulait te voir une dernière fois ! Il faut que tu reviennes ! Il y a des personnes qui voudraient t'offrir un job dans la musique !

-Wow, t'as jamais parlé autant en une seule fois, rigola Ichigo. Ulquiorra, ce que j'ai à te dire est important, mais je ne veux pas faire ça par téléphone. Peux-tu me retrouver, seul, à minuit sur la plage sous la falaise ? Et si tu pouvais prendre avec toi le collier que tu m'as offert, s'il te plait… Je l'ai oublié tant mon départ a été précipité.

-D'accord, fit la voix stressée de l'ambassadeur. Tu as intérêt d'avoir de bonnes explications à fournir !

-Oui, oui…

Le rouquin raccrocha et essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la grotte, histoire de tuer le temps. Grimmjow, un poil soupçonneux, le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que l'heure du rendez-vous arrive.

-Tu comptes revenir, j'espère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, quand je prends un engagement, conscient ou non, je m'y tiens, déclara le prince en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Et mine de rien, en format poiscaille, il faisait bien dans les deux mètres cinquante.

Heureusement, le bleuté le laissa partir sans trop grogner et Ichigo put atteindre la plage dans les temps. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts et dépressifs l'y attendait déjà.

-Ulquiorra ! appela le triton.

-Ichigo ? Où es-tu ?

-Ici, dans la mer.

-Qu-Ichigo ! Que fais-tu là ? Et…tes cheveux !

Le rouquin soupira, puis souleva sa queue jusqu'à la sortir de l'eau, montrant bien sa nageoire caudale à l'ambassadeur, qui sentit sa mâchoire inférieure toucher le sol.

-Je suis désolé, Ulquiorra, j'ai menti à… à peu près tout le monde, ces trois derniers jours. Je m'en excuse. Et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te retourner tes sentiments. J'ai déjà essayé de quitter la mer, et je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Néanmoins, je suis content de l'avoir fait et d'avoir rencontré tous ces gens, et de t'avoir rencontré.

-Mais, Ichigo, tu es un…

-Un triton, oui.

Le prince expliqua à son soupirant qui il était, et tout ce qui s'était passé. Si le brun fut assommé par ces révélations, il n'en montra presque rien.

-Puis-je… te voir ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Le rouquin se hissa sur la terre ferme, prenant bien garde de garder au moins une flaque d'eau sous lui pour respirer librement. Le regard d'Ulquiorra se posa sur les longs cheveux arachnéens couleur de feu, puis glissa sur les écailles du jeune homme pour ensuite parvenir à l'énorme nageoire bleu et argent qui luisait d'humidité sous la lumière de la lune.

-Tu es magnifique, conclut-il.

-M-merci.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne peux plus revenir ?

-Je ne reviendrai pas, Ulquiorra. J'ai épuisé la seule chance que j'avais. Mais, si tu repasses dans le coin, appelle-moi. Si je t'entends, je viendrai te voir. Et… si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ma …bizarrerie à quiconque, j'apprécierais.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, en tout cas. J'imagine qu'Uryuu est au courant ?

-Oui, il m'a vu redevenir un triton, alors…

-Bon, je me sentirai moins seul quand j'aurai envie de parler de notre drôle d'ami, alors, sourit Ulquiorra. Au fait, je te rends ton collier, comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas.

-Merci beaucoup Ulquiorra. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra un jour, répondit Ichigo avec le même sourire un peu triste que son interlocuteur. Bon. Mon nouveau colloc' va s'impatienter, vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant. Au revoir, mon ami.

-Au revoir Ichigo.

Ils se serrèrent la main une dernière fois, et Ichigo profita d'une déferlante pour repartir en sens inverse. Sans grande surprise, Grimmjow l'attendait au large, histoire d'être sûr qu'il reviendrait.

-Ça fait du bien d'être de retour, mine de rien, se réjouit Ichigo en étirant ses muscles dorsaux et sans faire grand cas de la méfiance du bleuté.

-Ouais, bah tu commenceras par aller voir ton père et tes sœurs, ils sont morts d'inquiétude. Les gardes royaux ont sillonné toute la surface du globe pour te retrouver. Enfin, ils ont oublié de vérifier la partie terrestre… s'emporta Grimmjow, comme à son habitude.

-Oui, maître, ironisa le triton.

-Ichi…soupira le sorcier. Cette histoire de "tu seras à moi si t'échoues"… ça m'emmerde un peu. Enfin, si tu veux vivre avec moi, j'y vois aucun inconvénient, hein, mais alors là _, aucun._ Mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi… je peux te libérer du contrat.

-Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? s'étonna le prince.

-Bah… ouais. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… enfin, que je t'appréciais, quoi. Donc oui, si tu veux, tu es libre. Heu, seulement si tu le veux, ok ? Parce que sinon, il me suffit de faire de la place chez moi (j'en fait depuis trois jours en fait) et tu t'installes quand tu veux !

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer devant la gêne quasi palpable qui émanait de Grimmjow.

-Hé ! Te moque pas de moi !

-Désolé, mais c'est juste que t'es tellement mignon, à toujours répéter la même chose !

-La même chose ?

-Que tu m'aimes bien, sourit Ichigo en se calmant brutalement.

Le bleuté rougit comme une écrevisse et lâcha un son incompréhensible.

-Hmmm, pour répondre à ta demande, je pense que je vais d'abord voir ma famille. Ensuite, je vais transformer ta caverne immonde en quelque chose d'habitable. Je vais en avoir, du boulot… soupira Ichigo, produisant une colonne de bulles colorées.

-Tu…Tu vas habiter chez moi ? Sérieux ?

-Bah ouais. Mon pauvre, tu vis dans un vrai taudis. Y a des cavernes en vente, un peu plus au Sud, tu devrais peut-être ouvrir les petites annonces, parfois. Il y en a certaines qui sont pas mal. Et si vraiment ta nouvelle maison me plait, je pourrais, dans _l'éventualité_ où elle m'attire énormément, penser à m'y installer avec toi. Sait-on jamais. Parce que les châteaux, c'est cool, mais c'est horriblement chiant au bout d'un moment. Quand on en a vu un, on les a tous vus !

-Bon. Okay…

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à se chamailler comme à leur habitude sur la meilleure couleur de papier peint et sur l'importance de la cuisine dans une habitation, sur le fait que Grimmjow devrait s'occuper de faire les plats parce qu'Ichigo était nul à chier, sur le prix à ne pas dépasser pour leur nouveau logement, sur la hausse du prix des palourdes, sur…

* * *

 _THE END_

 _Et voilà, c'est fini ! Et ma prochaine fic…n'arrivera pas tout de suite._

 _Grimm : Quelle organisation n'empêche._

 _Lilisu : Je te zut. N'oubliez pas de reviewer en partant, ce serait sympa de votre part !_

 _ **NDA**_ _: Non, il n'y a pas de lemon, parce qu'à la fin d'une fic ça aurait fait tache. En plus, c'est un rating T, pas M. Donc, pas de sexe. J'espère que les plus pervers(es) s'en remettront :p_

 _Sur ce !_


	4. Bonus Spécial Pelle

_Hrm... Re-bonjour ! Je sais que cette fic est censée être terminée, mais une certaine personne, dont je ne citerai pas le nom (t'as vu, hein,_ _ **Gaya 972**_ _! J'ai pas donné ton nom ! ^^)(Grimm : Oui, elle est conne comme une palourde) s'est retrouvée...comment dire...frustrée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas pu profiter d'une scène qui lui tenait à coeur et qui entrait dans les limites du rating T. Elle l'a donc écrite et me l'a envoyée. Et comme c'est bien écrit et qu'elle m'en a donné la permission, hé ben je vous en fais profiter aussi ! Na !_

 _Les reviews potentielles seront reversées à des associations caritatives qui luttent pour défendre la faune et la flore marines et à l'auteur légitime de ce bonus. Pas de remboursement. Essayer Grimmjow, c'est l'adopter._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Bonus Spécial Pelle**

 _...On reprend à la fin de la fic..._

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à se chamailler comme à leur habitude sur la meilleure couleur de papier peint et sur l'importance de la cuisine dans une habitation, sur le fait que Grimmjow devrait s'occuper de faire les plats parce qu'Ichigo était nul à chier, sur le prix à ne pas dépasser pour leur nouveau logement, sur la hausse des prix des palourdes, sur... un tas d'autres choses qui n'intéressent personne.

Et alors qu'ils débattaient en argumentant férocement pour avoir chacun le dernier mot, le rouquin se passa négligemment la langue sur la lèvre supérieure et Grimmjow bloqua complètement sur ce petit bout de chair rosé qui lui faisait tellement envie. Sa concentration se tourna complètement vers les lèvres d'Ichigo, qui formaient des mots qu'il n'entendait plus et son seul désir était de se les approprier tout de suite. Genre, dans la seconde !

Il surprit donc fortement l'autre triton, lorsqu'il le tira brusquement vers lui, plaqua une main sur la hanche du rouquin et lui roula la pelle subaquatique du siècle ! Un french kiss d'une puissante telle, que si Ichigo avait encore ses jambes, il se serait écroulé comme une jeune fille en fleur.

Se souvenant que même les tritons devaient respirer, l'homme-pieuvre finit par relâcher son comparse, non sans un sourire de pervers satisfait. Grimmjow restait Grimmjow, après tout ! Il repartit sans se presser d'une nage tranquille en sifflotant, laissant Ichigo se remettre.

En fait, le rouquin était tellement dans le gaz après un tel baiser, qu'il ne se souvenait plus comment il s'appelait ! Et quand enfin, il reprit contact avec la réalité, il rougit furieusement, aussi bien de gêne et de plaisir non avoué que de colère, et s'élança à la poursuite de Grimmjow, qu'il traita de tout les noms.

Ce qui faisait bien rire l'homme-pieuvre qui taquina le triton, avec une joie non dissimulée, sur sa pudeur et sa mauvaise foi évidente.

La discussion s'éternisa pendant des heures, ils emménagèrent ensemble, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits poissons.

* * *

FIN

 _Yeah._


End file.
